


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(15)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [15]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(15)（文：十甫）

“请问安西教授在吗？”流川对着大宅门前挂着的对讲机问道。

“在！不过他正准备用晚餐，请问你是哪一位？”

“我是流川枫，有急事欲询问教授的意见，请烦通报一声。”流川知道自己本不应该打扰教授用餐，但如今这件事非同小可，他必须第一时间请教教授，希望能得到他的指点或帮助。

不一会就听到一把慈祥的声音从对讲机发出来，未说先笑，“呵呵呵～是流川君啊！请进来吧！把门推开就是了，记得稍微用力点，大门老了……呵呵呵～”

“是！”流川应声把门向内推开。

沿着碎石小径，他疾步走到客厅。他曾来过两次，知道教授此该一定在客厅等着他。

从远处，就见到安西教授矮胖的身影正站在客厅外的走廊等着他，他连忙趋步向前，对教授鞠了一躬，然后才脱鞋，随教授进入客厅。

待流川坐定，安西教授边给流川倒茶边问道，“流川君有什么事情想不明白了？”

流川一言不发，从衣服的口袋里拿出几张手掌书般大小的纸张，恭敬地交到安西教授的手上。

安西教授慎重地翻阅手上的纸张，一会就抬眼问道，“这是谁的验血报告？”

流川绶绶地说道，“樱木花道，未来人。”

“哦？你确定吗？”

“是！我之前已对他做了完整的验血与DNA报告，但都留在研究所，教授手上这份报告虽然精简，但仍清楚地分析了他不是常人的结果。”

安西教授将手上的报告递还予流川，“流川君想要我帮忙什么？”

“他目前很大可能被网络商业罪案调查部扣留了，可否请教授帮忙确定一下？”

安西教授低头沉思了一会，“他有什么目的？”

“为了瘟神！”流川简短地回答。

安西教授立即抬头望着流川，“确定？”

流川点点头，“是！”

安西教授本如弥勒佛般坐着不动，此刻却迅速地站了起来，走到摆放电话的客厅角落，抓起话筒，想也不想就拨了一组号码。接着又再拨了一组号码。

只见他低声吩咐一下就挂上电话，然后就慢慢踱回原位。

此时，安西太太推开客厅的门，安西教授望了她一眼，“我有事要外出，不吃晚餐了。”安西太太点了点头，又退了出去。

不一会，安西太太又重新推开客厅的门。

安西教授接过安西太太捧过来的风衣与帽子，“我们出发吧，流川君。”

“是！”流川马上站起来，对安西太太微一鞠躬就随安西教授离开。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一发动汽车引擎，安西教授就吩咐流川说，“我们先回研究所一趟。”

“是！”流川微微摆动驾驶盘，汽车就笔直朝霍士研究所的方向驶去。

“流川君与未来人是怎么认识的？”

听安西教授问起，流川便简略地相告他们第一次见面的过程，然而他却隐瞒了自己被吻和后颈被贴上DIC5-E6-BEL5H的事情。

“呣～流川君有他的照片吗？”

流川下意识地摇摇头，突然，他想起自己曾通过电脑摇控监视樱木在家里的行动，因此电脑里应存有樱木的图像记录，便答道，“我的电脑内应存有他的图像。”

“好，这样的话，万事就具备了……真期待与未来人相见，呵呵呵～”

流川不晓得安西教授具备了什么，他只知道安西教授从不打没有把握的仗。今晚，安西教授既亲自出动，更证明他胜券在握，流川没来由一阵宽心。

一踏进霍士，赤木晴子就迎了上来，“教授晚上好。阿部先生已在两分钟前将东西送到。”赤木晴子边说边领着安西教授和流川到内部资讯管理室去。

“你好，赤木小姐，一切拜托你了。流川君，请你将你朋友的照片交给赤木小姐。”

流川依言交出他笔记型电脑里存着的图像。

不到两分钟，一张新的员工证就交到安西教授手中。

安西教授低头看了看那张员工证，微笑地说道，“流川君，从这一分钟开始，你的朋友就是霍士的员工了，呵呵呵～”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川看着走廊另一头的红发高大身影慢条斯里地走来，不禁有气。然而，现在并不是跟他算账的时候，于是，他隐忍怒气，“问”道，「白痴有暴露身份否？没有就举起右手。」

对流川的“问”话，樱木顿时无名火起，他心里破口大骂，「臭狐狸，你当我真是白痴呀！」虽然不爽，但他还是举起右手。

流川眼眉一挑，揶揄地“说”，「看来还不是完全的白痴！听清楚，你现在的名字叫黑木炯，身份是霍士的研究员，2007年10月11日加入霍士。目前正在调查着新变种非典型肺炎的病原体。我身边这位是安西教授。」

樱木笔直地走到安西教授面前，双手搭在安西教授的两肩，咧嘴笑道，“老爹！干嘛这么迟才来？我可是在为霍士卖命呀，你怎么可以让我在此呆了一天，还蒙冤了呢？”

“呵呵呵～黑木君，让你辛苦了。”安西笑着说。

“不要呵呵呵的，快把我弄出去呀！”樱木摇着安西教授说。他想，既然流川要他假装是霍士的研究员，他就不妨与安西教授装“熟”了。

安西教授被摇得眼镜都滑到鼻尖了，连忙伸手托起，“好好好，已经在办着手续了。”

听他如此回答，樱木才笑嘻嘻地放开双手了。

此时，他们听到既急促又杂乱的脚步声向他们跑来……

“老师，好久不见了……你好吗？”人未至声先到，宏亮的声音显示者中气十足。

只见一剪着平头、戴着眼镜、穿着警察制服却突兀地摇着扇子的人正向安西教授请安。这个人，全身上下予人平凡的感觉，可是却有一股说不出的精悍之气。

“呵呵呵～托赖，高头警司，老人家至今还过得不错。”安西教授拍拍他的肩膀。

“听老师这么一说，我就放心了。我真的感到很抱歉，我的属下认错人了，竟把你的研究员给误捉回来……抱歉！”高头警司向安西教授鞠躬，“本想请老师吃一顿饭赔罪的，无奈近来事务缠身，前天又发生了一宗大事，现在整个警局都忙不过来了……下次若有空，我一定登门向老师谢罪！”说完又再鞠躬。

“没事没事，都说是误会了，那是你的职责，别太客气。你有一班尽责的下属，真是福气唷！”安西教授称赞道。

“是，谢谢夸奖！”高头警司又鞠了一躬。他身后站着的四人──牧绅一、高砂一马、神宗一郎以及清田信长，听安西教授夸讚自己，不约而同地跟着上司，高头鞠躬。

“喂，你们在这里鞠躬个没完的，何时才让我离开呀！”樱木见他们鞠躬个不停，不耐烦地说道。

“你这红毛猴跩什么？你以为你真的……”

“清田！请记住你的身份，我们对于无罪的人不但网开一面，还会给予保护的。至于那些有罪的人，我们迟早会将他们绳之以法。黑木先生既然被证实无罪，我们就该网开一面。“牧细一轻斥了清田，然后抬眼望向樱木，“黑木先生，这三十二小时内我们多有得罪了。”

“好说好说！”樱木得意地对着清田咧嘴大笑。气得清田在心里咒骂樱木祖宗十八代。

“我送老师出去，请！”眼见气氛变得有一点凝重，高头连忙打圆场。

“呵呵呵，麻烦你了，高头警司。”安西教授对高头点点头。

目送着渐渐远去的四人背影，清田低声问道，“经理，干嘛放了他？明明就是他呀！”

牧绅一的脸上肌肉抽搐了一下，脸色阴森得很……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木他们三人登上流川的车子，安西教授见这狭小密封的空间再没有其他人来打扰后，就忍不住心痒难搔，“樱木先生从哪个年代回来？真的是为瘟神回来的吗？”

“嘿，老爹，我的故事很长篇，一时三刻是说不完的，况且，我被关了一天一夜，正想好好地吃上一顿和睡上一觉呢？”樱木转头对着后座的安西教授说。

“呵呵呵～看我真是紧张了一点。明天，可否请你到霍士研究所一趟，我们从长计议，想出对付瘟神的对策可好？”

“我有对付瘟神的武器，”樱木顿了一顿，斜眼望了流川一眼，“只要揪出瘟神，找到他的老巢，我就能对付他！”

听樱木斩钉截铁地说道，安西教授微笑地点头。

待安西教授下了车后，樱木就放低椅子，躺了个舒服。

「白痴！你在里面没遭遇到什么吧？」

樱木一怔，没想到专心驾车的流川，竟会问自己这样的问题，似乎有那么……一点点的关心。发现了这一点的樱木，便开玩笑地反问，“怎么？你这是在关心我吗？”

「是！」流川回答得毫不迟疑。

樱木呆住了。无言。

气氛似乎变得尴尬，两人一直“默默无言”地回到流川家。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木从洗澡间出来后，便直接走到他的睡床──客厅的沙发，却见有一人已坐着霸佔了它。

流川抬头望了他一眼，似乎下了决心似地呼了一口气，随即站了起来，“你说对付瘟神的武器就是贴在我颈后的DIC5-E6-BEL5H？”

樱木点点头。

“你现在来取下吧！”流川微微扬起了头……

  
本贴由十甫于2003年8月22日03:09:11在“N2”发表


End file.
